


Thanksgiving

by sentimental_boy



Series: Matt Murdock imagines [81]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy
Summary: Matt met you years ago the first time Foggy dragged him to his family's place for Thanksgiving. Over the years you've developed an odd relationship where you flirt at the holidays but nothing progresses past that. Until this year.





	Thanksgiving

“No, Foggy, you don’t have to do this. I’m fine.”

“Do what? Bring you to this giant meal that my family will feed off for the month before throwing away the rest of the leftovers?”

Matt sighs. “No, bring the poor blind orphan you’ve known for 3 months to your family holiday.”

“Shit, I wasn’t even thinking of that. I was feeling it out, trying to see if you were, I don't know, being polite, but now you have to come. I don’t care if you have the flu on Thanksgiving. God knows I have enough little cousins who spread the sickness around every year.”

Matt lets out a laugh. “Are you still trying to convince me?”

“No, because that’s the end of it. You’re coming.”

—0—

When Matt walks into the pre-thanksgiving party that is the Nelson house, it’s an onslaught of information that no amount of hearing and smelling through walls could prepare him for. He almost apologizes to Foggy, turns around, and leaves right then and there. But Foggy must be reading his face, or feeling how he tensed up because he checks in with a quiet “you alright, buddy?” That’s all Matt needs to remind him how much better it’s been having people in his life again.

“Uh— yeah, I’m good. It’s a lot of uniform sound. If that makes any sense.” He decides to let Foggy in on this one thing.

“Oh, do you need me to describe things for you; ramble; introduce you to people?” That earns him a nervous laugh from Matt.

“I, um, yes?” He adjusts his grip on Foggy’s elbow.

“Okay, great. The living room’s to your right here, there’s a den to your left— it’s my mom’s craft room— further down there’s a hallway leading to my childhood bedroom and my parent’s bedroom across from it. The dining room is—”

Matt stops listening to Foggy when he hears your voice. This much noise in this small of a space is chaos to his senses. He might as well be a regular blind man here. But this woman, her voice— God, her voice— it stands out above everything else. Not because she's being particularly loud, but because it's distinct and calm. It’s gorgeous. This is what it must be like to see someone across the room and become spellbound immediately.

“—and brace yourself, Matty, here she comes.”

At first, he thinks Foggy’s talking about you, but your voice carries on from the same spot across the room. Then Anna Nelson is in front of him, pulling him into the most uncomfortable group hug he’s ever experienced. Between the fact that he didn’t hear her coming, and how her crushing hug traps his arm between them, it’s not his ideal meeting. By the time she lets go, his panic subsides and he’s able to recover.

“Matt, we’ve heard so much about you. I’m glad you were able to come.”

“Me too. Everything smells delicious, thank you for inviting me.”

“Of course, it’s no bother. Anyway, we’re all excited to have anyone who makes Foggy as happy as you do.”

Matt lets out a good-natured sigh. “Thank you.”

“Alright, I’ll let Foggy show you off.” She says as she walks away.

Matt tilts his head to the side. “Does she think we’re dating, Foggy?”

Foggy flounders for an answer. “I may have laid it on a little thick. I’ve told them that you’re not into guys, but about half my family is convinced we’re dating anyway.”

“Ah. Well, let's spread the word.” Most of the time, Matt wouldn't care what people thought about him and his sexuality. But even if nothing comes of it, there's someone he's interested in tonight. He wouldn't want false information to be the thing that destroys his chance with you.

“You got it.”

Foggy introduces him to his extended family, and Matt makes polite small talk. He still hasn’t met the woman he heard earlier yet.

“Ah, my cousin y/n, and you’ve met Candice.”

“Are you the famous Matt Murdock we’ve heard so much about?” You ask.

“I’m assuming.” He smiles.

“Well, cute as you are, if you hurt Foggy, we’ll have to come after you.”

Matt lets out a laugh. “Yeah, we’re not dating.” He pauses and tacks on “and I’m straight.”

“So, since you didn’t clarify by saying that you have a girlfriend, does that mean you’re single?” Candice reads aloud from your mind.

“Uh, yeah.” He chuckles. “Mean somethin’ to you?”

“Not to me.” She turns on a dime. “Foggy, I need to show you something, it’ll be quick.”

“You alright for a minute, Matt?”

“Yeah, go ahead.” He lets go of Foggy’s arm even though Candice's heart rate went through the roof when she called Foggy over. Once they’re out of earshot, he leans in. “Well, that was about as subtle as a brick to the face.”

You laugh. “Yeah, the Nelsons are nothing if not transparent.”

He almost asks if you’re looking for anything right now, while you’re on the topic. He doesn’t.

—0—

And that’s how it went every holiday after that. Whenever both of you were single on the holidays— which happened often, it seemed— you’d flirt but get pulled away for one thing or another and it never progressed further than that.

—0—

Matt’s pushed everyone away, again. He doesn’t try, but it keeps happening and if it keeps his friends safe, he's not going to fight to get them back. Somehow though, he’s fortunate enough to have friends who will accept him back with open arms and some steadying advice. As much as he knows that in his head, he can’t help but think he’s driven them away for good now. Then the holidays roll around.

Halloween isn’t too bad, they never did anything big for it. Thanksgiving is the first one that hits him hard. It’s always a huge, standard, American Thanksgiving, with the boisterous Nelsons as hosts. Their first year as roommates, Foggy had to drag him by his hair. As much as it hurts to have to turn down the braille invitation, that turns up in his mailbox, he does. Because if there’s anybody who deserves to live a drama, violence, and Matt free life, it’s the Nelson clan.

For a moment, his mind drifts to Foggy’s cousin and how melodic her voice was. He loved it. Wonders how you are now. Did you find The One? Are you now happily engaged? His thoughts run away with him, and before he can stop it, he feels that old pang of jealousy because of this mythical man who had the courage he didn’t and asked you out. As he realizes that none of this is relevant, he wonders how different his life would be if he had taken that leap of faith years ago. With his life in its current state, though, he knows it’s nothing more than a boyish fantasy.

He forgets about it. He moves on, meets his Super Hero Gang, life is— not great. But when has it ever been? Life is fine. He tells himself it’s better not having anyone to protect. That the people he surrounds himself with— okay that might be generous. The people he works with from time to time, are dangerous on their own. He can be as reckless as he wants. Then Foggy shows up at his door. He couldn’t mistake that heartbeat anywhere. He smells like nervous sweat. Matt panics that something’s wrong, but he soon realizes that the nerves could be— and likely are— because of him. That knowledge hurts more than the knife wound he got last night. He opens the door to silence.

“Foggy.” He prompts.

He sighs. “Can I come in?”

“Uh, yeah. If you want.”

Foggy considers how there are many things he wants. At the top of that list is for Matt to stop brooding and let him and Karen back into his life. He wants Matt to get himself some help. “Mom said she sent you a Thanksgiving invite.” He throws over his shoulder as Matt follows him to the sofa.

“I thought it was best if I left you to it.”

“After everything, after you push me out of your life— again, I would agree with you. But do you know what everybody keeps asking me about?”

Matt waits.

“You, Matt. As if I'm not having a hard enough time, missing you, wishing I could help you.”

“What do you want me to say, Foggy? I’m sorry that your family saw how close we were. What do I do about it now?”

“Come back.”

“What?”

“My mom wanted me to deliver this personally. She thought your Thanksgiving invite got lost in the mail since you haven't responded. She won't stop harassing me about getting an answer out of you.” He hands Matt a card of paper embossed in braille.

Matt sighs. “I’m sorry, I should’ve at least told them I wasn’t coming.”

“Yeah, you should’ve. But with everything the way it is, and how persistent my mom is, I understand why you didn’t.”

That small acknowledgment is more than Matt knows what to do with.

“Come home, Matt.”

“Are you sure you want that?”

“There’s nothing I want more than for you to stop brooding and let us back in.”

“You know I’m not going to stop going out, right?”

“Yeah, I know.” He sighs. “One thing at a time, okay?”

Matt nods. “Yeah, okay.”

—0—

When they get to the Nelson home, Matt notices that there aren’t many people here yet. “How early did we come, Foggy?”

“A few hours. Why?”

Matt shrugs. “Just wondering.”

When Anna Nelson opens the door, she sweeps Matt and Foggy in with a giant hug. “Matt, I’m so glad you could make it. And looking handsome as always.”

Matt lets out a light laugh. “And you’re sounding ageless, Anna.”

“Oh,” she waves a hand of dismissal at Matt. “Foggy, want to come start your dish?”

“It’s not going to make itself.” He follows her into the kitchen.

“Matt, honey, do you want to help y/n? She’s at the table, she’ll tell you what to do.”

“Uh, sure.”

“Wow, I know you’re part of the family, but she’s actually putting you to work now.” Foggy jabs.

Matt, for his part, can’t contain his grin at the utter normalcy he’s living right now. “I’m uh, I’ll go wash my hands.”

When Matt comes back, he sits next to you. “I see Anna banished you to the prep table.”

He laughs. “Banished?"

“It’s her punishment for not having a signature dish.”

He leans in, grinning. “I figured they didn’t want the blind guy near an open flame.”

You snort and bump shoulders with him. “You know that’s not true.”

“I do.” He smiles. “So, Anna said you’d have a job for me.”

Before you can respond, you hear Foggy from the kitchen. “Oh shit.”

“What is it, Foggy?” You ask.

“I forgot something I needed from the home.”

“What’d you forget?”

“The spices. It's the secret blend I make for this dish. I'll need to run home.”

“I can go for you. Tell me where you left them, and you can start the food.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.

When you stand, Matt wasn’t expecting his stomach to drop the way it did.

“Wanna come, Matt?”

“Yeah, sure.” He tries not to sound too eager. He reaches out for your arm. “Do you mind?”

“Of course not.” You tell him, leading him outside and down the porch steps. “Uh, door’s right here.” You tell him, going around to get in the driver’s seat.

“Thanks for letting me tag along.”

You shrug. “I figured it would be better than sitting, chopping vegetables alone. And it’s not exactly a short drive. It’s nice to have the company.”

He smiles. “So, how have you been since last Christmas?”

“Well, it has been a whole year, so I’ve been all over the place.”

“Fair enough. How’s what’s his name? Uh—”

“What’s his name is not part of my life anymore.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“It’s for the best. We broke up right after the holidays, so it’s been a while. There have been people between. None of them lasted. What about you? How’s life treated you in the last year?”

“If you want the truth, it’s been a shitty last few months." He pauses. "And I wasn’t blameless in any of it.”

"Well, it takes a lot to admit you fucked up. It tends to get better after that." You pause. “Is that why you took so long to respond to the invite?”

“Uh, yeah.” He lets out a defeated breath.

You nod. “Well, we would've missed you. I’m glad you came today.”

“Well, I knew it would be a whole ‘nother year before I’d get to talk to you again otherwise.”

You snort.

“What?”

You glance over at him and his furrowed brows. “You made a joke, I'm laughing.”

“I wasn’t kidding. I mean, you're not the only reason I came, but you definitely factored into it.”

You don't know what to do with that sincerity. “You're sweet.”

“After all our years of flirting, is it that surprising to you?”

“I guess I always thought it was a joke. Or a weird, accidental holiday tradition.”

He laughs. “Well, I grew up in a Catholic orphanage, so I don't know what constitutes a weird tradition.”

You think about it. “Yeah, I guess for as big of holidays as they are, and as uniform as they appear, there's no real normal. Like with most things.” After a minute of silence, you kindle the conversation. “So what did you do when you were younger? Go to mass?”

“Yeah, they put on a play with some of the younger kids every year. I remember my first Christmas being blind, my dad and I went to church. People seemed to actually take an interest in me and I didn't get it. Like, why all of a sudden? They weren't doting on other kids my age. Then, in the sermon, the priest said something. He started talking about how as Christians, we need to show selflessness. Then he specified ways to do this, donating, showing charity to the deaf and the blind.”

“Shit. I remember hearing that in passing the few times my parents dragged me to church. I didn’t think much about it until I was in high school. I took a deaf culture class and after that, it seemed so odd to me. Like, nobody wants your pity, they just want you to treat them like people. I can understand if it’s for better education for blind and deaf kids or about spreading awareness, but just telling people to pity you? That’s fucked up.” There’s a moment of silence. “Sorry, I kind of talked over you there, didn’t I?”

He shakes his head. “No, you’re right. I know it’s not malicious, but it still sucks. Especially as a kid, everything is new. Realizing oh that’s how things work now. That’s why I liked Foggy so much when we met. He didn’t care. And it wasn’t even that he was trying to be politically correct. It’s like he never knew that people treated me different in the first place. When he saw it first hand, I had to hold him back the first couple times.” He laughs.

“Yeah, I always appreciated that about him. My other male cousins, my dad, and uncles, would make sexist comments all the time. Foggy never even went along with it silently. He was like ‘what the hell, guys?’ It didn’t make sense to him.”

He smiles. “Sometimes I think back to our college days when he would talk about being part of a big firm, making money. Now that I know him even better than I did then, the idea of him turning down someone who needs help for a fancy office is laughable.”

You let out a laugh. “It is.”

“So, um, I know we’ve always talked and joked around at the holidays, but I’ve never really gotten to know you. Are you from New York?”

“Mostly. I wasn’t born here, but I don’t remember calling any other place home. You’re from Midtown West, right?”

“Hell’s Kitchen, yeah.”

“Hell’s Kitchen. Haven’t heard anybody call it that in years.”

He shrugs. “It’s what I grew up hearing. I don’t think it’ll ever be anything else to me.”

You don’t have the presence of mind to respond, because the steering wheel goes stiff. “Shit.”

“What?”

You manage to steer the car to the shoulder of the road. “My genius brother doesn’t ever take his car in and the battery light has been on for months. Of course, this happens to me, while my car is in the shop. Ugh, fuck me.”

Matt raises his brows. “At least let me buy you dinner first.”

You glance over at him, letting out a snort. “You’re the worst.”

“Hey, I almost got a laugh out of you. I’d call that a win at the moment.”

“Thanks for being so calm. Ugh, I bet my dumbass brother doesn’t even have any jumper cables.” You take a quick look in the bed of the truck. No toolbox, nothing that might be able to hold anything useful. “I’m checking the glove box, right in front of you.

“Oh.” He moves his legs to the side.

“You’re good, I just wanted to let you know what’s going on.”

“Oh, uh, thanks.”

“I swear to god.” You pull out your phone. “Dad?”

“Hey, you at Anna and Ed’s place yet?”

“Well, I was. Then I offered to go get some spices for Foggy. As you know, my car is in the shop— a foreign concept to your son.”

“Where are you? And what is the car doing?”

“The battery's dead.”

“Well, that’s easy enough to fix. Does he have jumper cables?”

“No, because why would you prepare for something your car has been warning you about for months?”

He sighs on the other end. “Alright, I’ll be right there.”

“I don’t know how much of that you heard, but he’s on his way.” You tell Matt.

He nods.

“I’m sorry I dragged you out here with me.”

He takes his seatbelt off and adjusts himself in the seat. “I was actually relieved when you asked if I wanted to come. As much as I love the Nelson family, it can get overwhelming. And loud. Being stuck in the middle of nowhere with you isn’t the worst scenario I can think of. And hey, at the end of the day, this is your brother’s problem.”

“I guess you’re right.”

“Anyway, how better to get to know someone than in a crisis?”

“You have a point there. I’m over here muttering to myself and spewing expletives while you sit calmly and make jokes.”

“They say opposites attract.”

“That is something they say.”

“I think in this case, it’s accurate.”

You let out a hum in agreement, your eyes roaming over his features. His lips are cherry red from the cold and how he can’t seem to stop biting them.

He murmurs your name, pulling you out of your thoughts.

“Yeah?”

“Aren’t you sick of this charade? How we dance around each other every year? We’re both single, right?”

“Yeah…”

“Then, stop me if I’m reading this wrong, but—” he leans in, his hand sliding up your arm, over your shoulder, stopping where your neck meets your jaw. He’s careful to give you plenty of time to realize what’s happening, to push him away or let him down gently. But you don’t do either of those things. You wait with bated breath, subconsciously leaning toward him as he moves to the middle seat in the truck. When his forehead is touching yours, he lets his lips brush over yours, his breath ghosting over your mouth. When you press in, taking control, he breathes out a sigh of relief.

“Well, that’s one way to get my mind off our current situation.” You laugh, your forehead resting on his.

“Glad I could help.”

You can feel his grin as he presses in for another kiss. Then as it fades with another and another and another.

He moves, coaxing you closer between kisses until you’re sitting on his lap. He nips your neck, covering it with a kiss in apology. He feels your hand run through his hair, nails scraping against his scalp, as he makes his way up your neck, and along your jaw, with little nips and kisses.

You feel his hands slip under your shirt, sliding along the skin of your back, holding you, feeling you in his arms. It’s sweet. As much as you don’t want to pull away, you do. At least your sentiments are mirrored by the pout on his face. You can’t help but laugh and place one last peck on those cherry lips.

“What’s up?” He asks.

“I figured we should stop before my dad gets here.”

He laughs. “Is he going to loudly polish his guns to intimidate me?”

“Honestly, as much as I hate it, he would. But I’m not too keen on having my dad as an audience to what was about to become a steamy makeout session.”

He raises his brows. “Was it, now? How steamy?”

“I guess you’ll have to find out sometime when there’s no risk of family members interrupting us. Anyway, can you imagine how awkward family gatherings would be if we decided to hit it and quit it and everybody knew? At least if it stays between us, we’d be able to avoid each other and that would be the end of it.” If you didn’t know better, you’d say the look the crosses his face is hurt. But he recovers fast enough for you to doubt that it was there at all.

Matt tries to focus on how theoretical that situation is. If you decided to make it a one-time thing. The word if implies that there’s an equal chance of another scenario. Perhaps one where you’re in a serious relationship and everybody has to know about it. He knows he prefers that option.

“Matt? Are you okay?”

“Oh, uh, yeah. Yeah, I’m good. I got lost in my thoughts for a minute there.”

“Okay.”

Your voice suggests that you don’t believe him, but your words tell him you’re not going to push, so he clarifies. “I uh, I was thinking about the alternative. How much better it would be if you know, we found out that we liked each other for real.”

“Yeah, I like that version better too. But, you know, hope for the best, prepare for the worst.”

He nods. “Makes sense.”

“Here, give me your phone.”

“You giving me your number?” He asks, handing it over.

“No, I’m sending an embarrassing text to all of your contacts.”

Matt grins, hearing your heart beat just a little faster. The incremental increase that signals a sarcastic remark in even the most seasoned experts. “Please don’t. I don’t want to have to tell Foggy that I let you ruin our professional reputation because I wanted another chance to kiss a pretty girl. Especially when the girl in question happens to be his cousin.”

“I see your point. We’d both be in trouble.”

“Right. He already thinks I’m a slut. If that ended up bringing down the firm, he might make me start charging for my services.”

“We wouldn’t want that. I’m too broke to be able to keep you to myself.” You hand his phone back.

He grins. “Damn, I was thinking the kept boy thing would suit me.”

You snort. “You couldn’t sit around and look pretty if it killed you. We may not know each other well, Matt but there are some things about a person that don’t require digging.”

He tilts his head to the side, hearing a car slow and pull over in front of you. “I uh— did somebody stop by us?”

“My dad’s here.”

“Ah. I thought that might be it.”

You reach down and squeeze his hand before getting out of the car.

—0—

After you got your brother's car working, your dad hands you his keys.

“What is this for?”

“You're taking my car. I'll go to your brother's and drop off his car. Your mom can pick me up on her way over to dinner.”

“Oh. Okay, thanks.”

“Of course, be safe.”

“We will.”

Matt takes your arm and you lead him to the car, opening his door for him.

“Thank you.” He has to force his tone to sound light.

“Don’t let anybody tell you that I’m anything but a chivalrous date.”

He slides into the car while you walk around to the driver’s seat. When you get in, he continues the conversation. “You’re counting this as our first date?” He raises his brows.

“We’ll count it as a preview, how about that?”

“Does this preview include a follow-up ‘I just confessed my feelings for you and can’t get enough of you’ makeout session?” He grins.

“Maybe once we get to Foggy’s.”

“Perfect.” He pauses, sobering up. “So are we going to have to pretend like this didn’t happen tonight?”

“Well, we were smart and set this up years ago with our flirting. People will think it’s odd if we don’t flirt. They’ll either think we hate each other for some reason or they’ll think there’s something we’re hiding.”

“Which there will be.”

“Right, but they’re not going to know that.”

“Right.”

—0—

“We’re back!” You announce as you walk in the door.

“Geeze, what took you guys so long? Did you stop to gather the herbs yourself?”

“My brother is an idiot and his car battery finally died.”

“Matt, did you use the opportunity to seduce my cousin?”

Matt’s about to start sputtering and give you both away with a terrible lie when you swoop in. “Come on, Foggy. Everyone knows I've been trying to get into Murdock's pants since we met. It hasn't happened over the last, what, seven years? Why would it happen now?”

“Some— and by ‘some’ I mean anyone who’s been in the same room with you two— would argue that you’ve both been using overt flirtations to hide the fact that you’ve been in love since Candice and I left you two alone upon meeting all those years ago.”

“Foggy, come on, this is making both of us uncomfortable.” Matt murmurs.

“That’s because I’m right.”

—0—

Later, after as many Nelsons as can be sardine-canned into the kitchen are there cleaning up, you and Matt sneak off to the back patio. He takes your hand as you look up at what stars you can see through the light pollution from the city.

“God, as good as the food was, this was the worst Thanksgiving I've ever had. And I grew up in an orphanage.”

“Aww, what's wrong?”

“I finally got to kiss you, only to have to pretend that we aren't about to start a new chapter together.”

“Matt, I'm sorry. If I knew it meant that much to you, I would've let everyone know.”

He shakes his head and bumps your shoulder with his. “It's okay. While I'd rather be open about it from the get-go, I'm being dramatic. I was trying to illustrate how I want to be with you now that were finally… becoming something?” He drops his chin to his chest. “I'm not being very eloquent right now. I want to tell you that I'm excited about us but I don't want to scare you off.”

You run your hand through his hair, smiling fondly at his ramblings before you pull him in for a kiss. “I’m excited too.”


End file.
